Till My Tears run Dry
by Carrot3
Summary: Nny tries one last time to convince Devi that he cares for her dearly, and he just might suceed with a sno-globe and a special email. Some violence, Language. nothin' too rough. YET. Hehe. Review, please! Holy CRAP! Carrot finally got Ch.4 up! I am cool.
1. d e l i r u i m

Till my tears run Dry  
  
A lil somethin' I wrote about Devi and Nny. Awwwww!!  
  
  
  
  
The night was cold, Like always. The people walked down the street, oblivious to the real world. Snow started falling. each flake cold and new. Everyone was walking in and out of stores, bags in hand, buying things for family and friends. But there was one person who didn't go into any stores, didn't laugh, didn't smile. He stood in the shadows that the dying, leafless trees cast. Clad in black, the figure stepped out from the shadows, and began to walk down the street, hoping to blend in just this once. No such luck. The moment his steel-toe boot hit the sidewalk, the people's happy smiles changed into skeptical frowns, all directed at him. Johnny.  
  
The so-called misfit continued to walk, trying his very best to ignore the hateful stares of the eyes that burned through him. It hurt. Johnny growled angrily. He hated it. Why couldn't he be accepted as a human being? 'Oh, that's right, I look diffrent.' He mused to himself. He sighed and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, but not before flipping up the collar of his trench coat to sheild his face from the cold...and the eyes.  
  
Nny walked into a random gift shop, just to look around. Hell, maybe he would even get a present for Devi. It was the least he could do after trying to kill her. He flipped the collar back down again, and hugged his trenchcoat tighter aroung him. He heached out to pick up a sno-globe. He shook it and watched the little flakes of plastic fall back down. Devi would like this, she collected them. He smiled and took a diffrent one off the shelf. Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so bad, after all.  
  
Just as Nny was picking the sno-globe up, a guy laughed at him.  
  
"Who would a freak like that have to buy a present for?"  
  
Johnny turned to the left, to find a teen-aged kid, about 17 years old, chuckling and glancing at him once in a while. Nny dropped the globe and pulled out a long, sharp knife from under his trench coat and took a gunslinger's stance just before the globe hit the ground and shattered. He faced the kid and spoke.  
  
"So, I'm a freak, huh?What makes you say that, enlighten me, please."  
  
The guy crossed his arms and smirked. He was really amused my his thin attacker.  
  
"Well, you're a gay-ass faggot, and I can tell, cause you're so damn skinny. You're a freak 'cus of your stupid boots, and your stupid attitude, you fag."  
  
"Really..."  
  
Johnny's fave tool on a sardonic smile as he moved closer, starting to scare the kid a little. All of a sudden, Nny shot toward the kid, lightning fast. He spoke with each sentence punctuated with a painful slash of the KNife.  
  
"First of all, I'm not a faggot, that's british for cigarette."  
  
A slice to the arm.  
  
"Secondly, I'm not a freak. I'm a psycho."  
  
A cut to the face.  
  
Thirdly, this is not a 'jacket'. It's a trench coat."  
  
Another slash to the stomach.  
  
The kid stood there in pain, eyes bulging, and mouth agape. Blood poured from his wounds. He fell to his knees and cried out. Johnny kicked him in the side and drove the knife through his back, mercilessly. He noticed the clerk was staring at him in horror, as was all the customers. He couldn't let them remember what they saw, and he needed the blood. He launched himself at the people and began his bloody rampage. Once finished, he picked up a new sno-globe and left money in the counter for the new and broken one. God, people were such shit holes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
The door to Nny's house slammed shut after a fer corpses were dragged in. Nny sighed heavily and plopped himsself down on the couch, shaking the snowglobe he had gotten for Devi.  
  
"Johnny.Why did you get that thing? It's so stupid. Plastic flakes in a glass ball? How horribly kitsche.."  
  
"Shut up, D-boy."  
  
"Really, Nny, why?"  
  
"For Devi..I..It's a present."  
  
"What? For that little wench? After running away from you and all? You should kill her."  
  
"Eff!!! I don't need your crap right now. I fucking tried to kill her."  
  
"Try harder, Nny."  
  
"No! Just shut up! STOPPIT!"  
  
Johnny whipped out a short knife and threw it at Eff, just missing his head. D-boy laughed maiacally, the was silenced by another knife close to his head.Nny brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
"....Just...stop."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Devi was sitting alone in her room, watching TV, because Tenna had gone shopping with Spooky. She sighed as the announcer on the news had just reported 17 murders on the lower east sid eof the city. It had to be johnny, no one else could do that. The newas ended and a KFC commercial came on. She and flicked off the tv. Maybe she'd go for a walk.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
YAAAAA!!!!!! That was chapter one. Sucky, huh? hee hee. It wasn't supposed to..if it did. I really like this fic..I think it's turning out fairly well. R&R, pweeease!!! 


	2. p a r a n o i a

Johnny sat in his room, lying on the creaking wood floor, playing with the sno-globe. He was now wondering wether to give the globe to Devi, or not. He HAD tried to kill her, and he was foolish to think that a simple sno-globe would get Devi's respect back.For that matter, he was foolish to think he could even get Devi back, at all. At this frustrated thought, he raised the globe high in the air, preparing to throw it against the wall. But just as he was about to throw it, he heard a voice.  
  
"Johnny..."  
"N...naib-bunny?"  
"Johnny..don't throw that. You can't just let your thoughts get the best of you, again."  
"Why not? It aparrently doesn't matter if I do or not, anymore."  
"But Nny, just give yourself another chance. Who knows what will happen?"  
"THAT'S JUST IT, NAILBUNNY! WHO KNOWS??!!! She could just reject it...I'll get upset, and I might really hurt her..and.." He trailed off.  
"Hey, howcome I still hear your voice? I thought you were gone.."  
"Johnny, that's not important. but what IS important is to just let go of it. You can't get away from it, Nny.People were made to be rejected and accepted. You are a person, so you have to live with that. You cannot simply kill someone because you don't get what you want."  
  
Johnny sighed, fingering the Globe. He looked at the plastic swirling around. Psycho Dough boy was right. it was kitsche, but..he liked it anyway.He thought of that globe as a little space where no one could touch whatever was in it. He wanted to be in that globe badly, right now.  
  
"I know, nailbunny. I know..but how..I can't just go over there, break in and drop it on the counter..I have to..give her a heads-up, or something, because last time I checked, she was still pretty afraid of me."  
"Why not try that uhm..e-mail thing, Nny?"  
"Ooh! Yeah, that's it. hee hee..eeeee---maaaaiillll.."  
"Nny, remember. think...SANE."  
"Right.. got it."  
  
Johnny got up and went to his computer(surprise!@ Johnny's not technologically challenged!) and switched it on. It's modem whirred happily as he got on the internet. He was not very fond of the giant connection pf PEOPLE over a single phone line, but for the sake of his humanity, he would use it. Just this once.He checked his mail, finding it was all junk mail and how to get a free cell phone. He deleted them all and started a blank e-mail template. He began to write.  
  
"Devi,..."  
  
He thought for a moment and then re-typed his greeting.  
  
"DEAR Devi,..Hello..It's Johnny. Yes, I know. This isn't expected. But I have to speak with you, and this is the only way I know how..other than phone.Which, last time I tried, Did not work out properly. SO, now I'm giving you a head's up. I have something for you Devi, and I am going to deliver it myself. Just don't get scared, ok?"  
  
He read it over, semi-satisfied with the result of his slow typing. Then, he typed his closing.  
  
"--Johnny Colt...no, wait..LOVE, Johnny Colt."  
  
Then, he clicked send, and reclined in the chair. He thought about what he had just done, and when it hit him, that he just about threatened Devi. That's what the email sounded like, anyway. He just about clicked the "retrive sent mail" Button about 100 times. No use, though. A bubble came up, saying it had already reached her mailbox.   
  
"SHIIIITTT!!! DAMN E-MAIL! FUCK! DAMN! AND OTHER SUCH EXPLETATIVES! ARRRRGH!!!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Devi was just getting back from her walk as she noticed the "You've got mail" Light blinking on her monitor. She clicked the little mailbox and opened her first mail, entitled, "Happy Holidays, Devi." As she read the title, she became skeptical of reading it.Tenna couldn't have sent it, she was too hyper to even know how to turn on a computer, much less set up an email account and send an email. the only other person she knew who was validly intelligent enough to send something was..Johnny. At this thought, she didn't really want to read it , but apparently, her hands didn't listen to her brain. Soon, the email was clicked, and she was reading.  
  
"Oh, god, he's gonna try and kill me again...Shit.."  
  
Devi backed away from her computer, in a panicked state of mind.She walked into her kitchen, grabbing a knife, sitting there with it, for about 13 minuites. Each second of those 13 minuites, she thought about all the horrible ways Johnny could kill her. What could he "have" for her? It couldn't be rape,could it? She shuddered at the thought, then picked her head up from her knees as she heard a twinging metal sound. Her lock was being picked! It was johnny! it had to be! 'oh, god!' She thought. 'Please don't let me die!!!'  
  
Soon, the ddoor was open, and a tall, thin, sinewy figure stepped in. She was right. It was Johnny. Her brain told her to stay down and not scream her head off at him, hoping he'd get confused and leave, but once again, her body just did not seem to want to listen to her brain. She shot up from behind her counter, waving the knife around like a lunatic, and yelling at Johnny.  
  
"YOU CAN'T KILL ME, NNY!! AHAHHHA! I HAVE A KNIFE!!"  
"Devi..?" Johnny asked, confused.  
"Well..yes, Johnny, what did you expect?"  
  
Johnny said nothing. He simply walked over to her computer, and looked through devi's mail. all he found was his open message. 'Shit, so she read it already.' He thought. He turned around on the swivel-chair, facing Devi.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you, devi. I meant litteraly I have a present for you. One that's...wrapped...and stuff." He said as he looked around the room. God, she had alot of sno-globes.  
  
He then got up, walked to the nearest winow and jumped out. Devi heard him climbing down the fire-escape, but after that, she only heard the clicking of Johnny's heels against the pavement. 


	3. d e p r e s s i o n

Devi Sat back in the chair Johnny was just sitting in, as she Spun around in it. A million thoughts were running through her mind.  
  
'what if the present is a severed hand or something..is he really that sick?'  
'how did he get those locks open?'  
'I have GOT to finish that painting..'  
'Why does this chair swivel so much?'  
'God, I miss him..'  
'wonder how ole' shit in the pants is doing...'  
  
Those were just a fraction of what she was thinking. Unfortunately, every time she tried to picture some horrible thing that could be in the "wrapped present" Johnny had for her, her mind went blank. On the other hand, when she thought of what he could have really gotten for her, she could see a massive amount of things. They ranged from paintbrushes to socks.She had begun to wonder wether she was really losing it or not. Had Johnny really been in her Apartment? WITH ALL THOSE LOCKS? The thought finally sank in, and she began to panic, again. He breathing became heavier, and the knife she hand in her hand was now thrown out the window, at which ever direction Johnny had gone.  
  
"I HOPE YOU NEVER COME BACK, YOU LITTLE SHIT!! NEVER!!"  
  
As she said those words, she put every bit of sincerity into them as she could. But deep insid eof her, she felt a small twinge. Something so minute, she probably wouldn't have even noticed it. No, she wouldn't have noticed it, if it wasn't for the fact that, well, bluntly put, she cared for Johnny. Hell, she might even...love him, still. Just a little...not very much....just a little.Devi got up off the floor, walked over to the window, and looked out at the empt street lit only by a single light. She could have sworn that behind that tree..Johnny was there. His eyes, they were sad. But, she wasn't sure he was even there. She let mer hand rest on the molding as she focused her eyes tot hat little spot behind the tree. She Squinted her eyes as a little figure came into focus. It was Johnny. She looked at him, for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes just staring abck at her. Then, he turned his head to the side as he was leaving, and Devi noticed something metallic, ...no, more like..transparet, but shiny, on his face. And, she realized what it was as it fell to the ground.  
  
It was Johnny's tear.  
  
  
As his figure faded into the night, she shut the window, but not befor whispering an almost inaudible message to him.  
  
"Goodnight, Nny. You little Shit.I hope you come back. I miss your smile."  
  
  
  
Back at Johnny's poor little excuse for a house:  
  
  
"Eff! I knew it! I KNEW IT! NAILBUNNY WAS WRONG!!"  
"Yes, NNY! I told you not to listen tot that idiotic rabbit. Hear me, Nny. Kill her. Kill her, so that she can never hurt you. Never hurt you again, Nny. You do not deserve it. You deserve to have everything you want."  
  
Johnny did not reply to this, he only sat in a corner of the room, sniffling and tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Better Yet," Psycho Doughboy said, "Why don't you kill yourself? You will be free, Johnny. Free from everything. No more Distractions. You will be HAPPY, Johnny."  
"SILENCE, YOU unintellectual, unreasoning; mindless piece of styrofoam! My boy does not need such filth!"  
"AH, but he does! Look at his pain! It's caused by you! Let him go peacefully!"  
  
In his little corner, Johnny cried silently.He cried his fears, hopes, dreams, and emotions away. Such a small thing, this girl had done to him. She had softened his heart. He didn't want to live or die, He didn't want to eat or starve, he didn't want to sleep or stay awake. He wanted to be loved. Johnny Wrapped his arms around himself in a mock-hug. He had no one but himself.So, that night, all alone, in the cold, without a friend, as his two styrofoam voices bickered over what he should do to Devi or himelf, He Sat there and sobbed. He cried until his tears ran Dry.  
  
  
  
  
WAHOOOO! CAFFINE HIGH! This was a hard chapter to write. I'm gonna go make guidelinges for the next one....Mehh...Review, but please, Do not be too hateful. 


	4. t e a c h i n g

A/N: ooookay, friends! Err, some of you are fiends. you KNOW who you are. *cough*Miss Sarcasm*cough* Mm, finally, I got the next chapter up. Whoop-de-fuckin'-doo.My mood has changed, recently to a very not nice mood. I am not sure why. It may have something to do with my diet of cookies and anything sugary. Yep, I'm gonna die, soon. Anyway, this one took me a while, a really LONG while, but, it's up, and eh, well, I can't say I'm too happy with it, but whatever. It's in the sort of perspective that Nny would be talking to one of his victims. Bleh. Read and review. or flame. I don't care. Oh, and LAZ-E-BOY and Viagra are (R) to themselves. Whatever (R) is. I forgot.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER FOUR - c o n t e m p l a t i o n - then - a n n i h a l a t i o n  
  
Oh, wonderful! You're awake. How was your sleep? Don't look at me like you're confused, you bloodsack. You're here for a reason. What's all this, you ask? Well, this, is my humble abode. Although, I guess you can't really call it humble. it's more or less...mind-twistingly sickening and horrific. Oh, that? That's the "WALL." Although now, it's completely dissipated, I used to have to paint it with the blood of human waste like you, you pompous gothic hypocrite. There's that look. stop it, you fuck. You're down here. and you're going to listen to me because I need someone to talk to, and that blonde girl in the other room is screaming too loud for me to even get a word in edge-wise. She's really wasting good air. Hear her? Yeah. she's got a nail in her left arm. and a few in her right. What!? Close your damn mouth, you sickening organism. I was feeling artsy.   
  
Yess..so, you are down here, and you're wondering why, yes? I'm quite surprised you don't remember me, considering you felt that you knew me well enough to laugh in my face and say, and I quote, "Anorexic faggot with no life. 'HA HA HA.' He is weird." Because, I certainly did not know you and well, frankly, I still do not. But I can't say that I really want to know you, you know. You're my puppet, right now. I've got your strings. Literally. So you want to know "What the hell I'm talking about", hm? Look around you, Captain obvious. there's a headless corpse to your right and an over tanned, well, now, purple-esque looking dead girl to your left. Honestly, are you that oblivious?  
  
You are going to die, here.  
  
Ple-ease! Stop smacking yourself, This isn't a nightmare. It's worse. Ever hear of a little something called "REALITY"? No? Well, welcome to my life. It has been a reality. A big fucking bloody chunk of reality, and you got yourself sucked into it. Congratulations. Now, I suppose you are going to ask me to "Reconsider?" that "You can change?' Or...hm, maybe that, "You were only joking around!", Right? I thought so. Oh, how do I know this all? Hmmm...  
  
I've been around. A lot.  
  
Experience has shown me a lot. I just wish that you mindless zombie trend setters-and-followers could see it. See the stinking shit-masses that you all really are. Ah, don't bother trying to redeem yourself. You got in six feet over your head when you shot me that dirty look. And I DO keep those looks with me. I remember every single one, just like Jacob Marley, if you've ever read Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Story". You haven't? A pity. Such a good story. Poor Tim. Reminds me of Squee, a bit. Heh...Anyway, before I digress any further, I will explain. You see, in that story Mr.Marley had forged a chain of wrought Iron for himself, in life. In death, he had to wear the chain, travelling the world, suffering. Now, there are many differences between Jacob and myself, but I am quite prepared to back up my conviction. You see, I too, have a chain. Two chains, in fact. One that I forged myself, destroying the aforementioned shit-masses. Then, there is the chain that the masses forged for me, piling it on, link by link by link and so on, repeatedly. With every comment, every glance, glare, every difference they decide to point out between myself and "Them", creates another link. This chain I am speaking of is obviously metaphorical, but in the case of my emotion, at the moment, it is quite solid. It's wrapped around my neck, like some type of noose, just getting heavier and heavier, with each link constantly being created, one after another and there isn't a thing I can do to stop it's creation but to stop the people who create it. Ugh, look at you. Why are you acting so surprised? You don't think you're a part of all of this? You postulating blister.  
  
And yet, you still laugh at me. WHY!? You can't be that entirely moronic! Oh..oh, is THAT why? "I'm going to Heaven and you're going to hell so NYEAH." Please. How Juvenile. Listen, you...you pathetic..THING. I've been to heaven. And to hell. and if you think GOD cares about you more than his LAZ-E-BOY Leather recliner and his Orange Fiz-wiz, and you have got another thing coming. If you're going to heaven, then, you have my best wishes. I hope you like chairs. You will be sitting on one for eternity, smiling like a monkey on viagra. DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!! I COULD JAM THIS KNIFE INTO YOUR JUGULAR VEIN RIGHT NOW AND YOU WOUULDN'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BECAUSE I'M BETTING THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOUR JUGULAR VEIN IS!! I control you, right now. If I say bark like a dog, you will. I know you will, because I can smell your fear. It reeks. But you see, I won't tell you to bark, because that would be demeaning to all canines. Even that fucking Chihuahua...ughh..that..chihuahua. Now. as for HELL.  
  
Hell is an entirely different place. It's a lot nicer than heaven. No, there aren't any seas of fire or anything. It's quite like it is here. But the bad thing is, you don't get head-explody. That's not good. But a fat guy might buy you a bagel and then run screaming into the street and...ehh, I won't spoil it for you. So you want to know why? Why I'm like this? Hell, honestly, I haven't the slightest clue. I just know I've been in this shit-hole of a house for since I can remember, and I have been alone for since I can remember. Except for MEAT..Eff, D-doy...and bunny..Oh, them? I suppose you could call them...Physical manifestations of an inner voice. Yes, I do know I'm fucking crazy. If I could change that, don't you think I would? No, no, I haven't ever really known that link of feeling. Except..for maybe once. Yes, once there was a girl. She had a lovely personality, immense intellect, and I really liked her. She was nice. She was...Devi. I miss her. Oh, I tried to kill her. You do know all good things. end. and with my luck, she would have either been taken away from me or if not that, she would have left me. I can't have anything nice. It's kind of like letting a hyperactive kid with ADD into a porcelain and china store. 'S kind of depressing, when you think about it. In fact, I think I'll tell you about her,  
  
She was perfect. I mean, absolutely perfect. She was everything that I wanted in a friend and more. She likes films, she works in a book store, so I assumed she read a lot, and was right. I read a lot too. She had the most beautiful smile. It was like, when I knew her, I had a life that existed outside of the killing and madness that plagues me so persistently today. actually, tonight. It's about 11:42 pm. But then again, there is obviously a rule written down somewhere that said Crazed killers bent on preforming ghoulishly horrifying acts of murder can't be happy with anyone. I know this sounds a bit self centred, but whose going to tell? They never come out alive. What? What do you think I mean?! You imbecile. I mean, that no one who enters my domain leaves. Ehhhhh, except for Devi. Oh, and that one guy that I forced to clean my fridge. but besides him, it was only her. to tell the absolute truth, she kicked my ass. I was haemorrhaging for hours. And I despise blood and every other bodily liquid that can be thought of. Waste of the organism. So entirely superfluous. Bu anyway, I think I may have been in love with her. I think I still am. I can't call her anymore, so now the only options I have are email, which I think I just blew through the roof a few days ago, and then there's talking to her in person, which won't work, because I tried to see her and tried to attack me with a knife. She's untalented with he blade. Maybe she should stick o Tae-kwan-do. Hmm..  
  
Well, I'm going to another room, or something right now. you face is starting to sicken me. I'll be back in an hour or two to... kill you. Probably. or you might get lucky, and we could have another conversation. Well, this was fun. Oh, and, enjoy your stay. You could be here for a while. What? Oh, I know the smell is nauseating. Hehehe, 


End file.
